


【授权翻译】You Promised Me Forever/永远

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>与叶娘的合译。 </p><p>作者注释：这篇真的很令人难过。结局美满，但是开头悲伤。而中间，我是说，真的非常令人心烦意乱。我挺为它自豪，但是真的很虐，仅供参考。接下来的时间戳都会是甜甜的！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Who is He/他是谁？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Promised Me Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033359) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



> 与叶娘的合译。 
> 
> 作者注释：这篇真的很令人难过。结局美满，但是开头悲伤。而中间，我是说，真的非常令人心烦意乱。我挺为它自豪，但是真的很虐，仅供参考。接下来的时间戳都会是甜甜的！！

Jensen靠与Jared的通话 _活着_ 。不，那不对。Jensen靠Jared而活着。但是因为Jared在加州而自己在德州，他退而求其次选择了电话。不变的问候。Jared总是接起电话，先开心地来一句“Jensen！”或者“我爱死你给我打电话了！”或者同样缠绵悱恻的别的什么。而Jensen接起电话时仅仅说一个“你好”，让Jared每次因此都指责他。

 

当看见手机屏幕上亮起Jared的名字，Jensen丢下他的小论文接了起来。“嘿，宝贝。”

 

“Jensen！你猜怎么着！”

 

Jensen因他语气里孩子气的兴奋露齿而笑。他永远厌倦不了Jared的热情。“怎么了。Jay？”

 

“我认识了一个新朋友！”

 

Jensen暗自发笑。“很高兴听到这个。那是谁，第400个了？”

 

“哈哈，混蛋。他的名字叫Adam。”

 

“Adam，嗯？他人怎么样？”

 

“他和我上同一节历史课。我有那么一点点非常擅长历史，而我们最近正一起做作业，这样我就可以帮他。同时他帮我英语，因为我的英语糟透了。”

 

“还有吗？”Jensen充满爱意地问道。

 

“呃，他是弯的。所以我们有点像因为同是帅哥而联系在一起。他挺可爱的，Jen。”

 

好吧。那正是在“永远别对男朋友说的事情”列表上的东西。Jensen焦虑地吞了一口唾沫。“那很好，Jay。我替你高兴。”

 

“谢谢，Jen。瞧，我得挂了。我和Adam约了10分钟后图书馆见。但晚点我会打给你的，好吗？”

  
“但我们只说了——”Jensen的话戛然而止，电话被切断了。“几分钟。”Jensen对着空荡荡的房间说。Jensen咬住下唇，试着捋清情况。Jared在教某人历史，他们一起写作业，并且养成了联系。Jensen忍不住想起他和Jared第一次呆在一起的场景。

 

“然后我们就勾搭上了。”Jensen大声的想道，“哦。”

 

Jensen决定不去想这次Jared挂断时没有说“爱你”。

 

Jared晚点没再打来。Jensen握着手机，每五分钟都会产生手机震动的错觉。在他终于接受他不会再收到男友的来电这个事实后，Jensen重新开始写他的英语论文。

 

他揉了揉眼睛，因困意而发痒。 _ _我过度反应了__ 。Jensen对自己说， _ _Jared爱我。他忠心耿耿。Adam只是个朋友。__

 

 

 

一封短信把Jensen重新拉回化学课。 _ _嘿，晚点打电话给你？啾啾啾。__

 

就Jared和Jensen而言，这一条不算很亲密，所以他并没有惊呼或是微笑。 _ _当然。今晚6点左右？__

 

几分钟后手机震动起来 _ _。和A一起学习到7点。__

 

__A？_ _

 

__Adam。3点怎么样？_ _

 

 _ _那时我在上课。__ 就像我没有告诉你一百遍了一样。

 

__哦。那今天晚上某个时候？_ _

 

Jensen叹气。 _ _好，某个时候。__

 

在收到Jared回复之前，Jensen关了机。

 

当电话响起的时候，Jensen正和Aldis，他的室友，呆在一起。Jensen和Aldis相处得很不错，有时会一起瞎弹弹吉他。已经很晚了，太阳几个小时前就下山了，但Jared打进电话来。“嘿，Jay。”Jensen尽可能的挤出欢喜的声音。

 

“Jen！上帝，我好想你。我很抱歉我不能早点打来，但我和Adam学得忘记时间了，然后我们一起吃了晚餐。但愿你现在不忙！”

 

Jensen看向Aldis。他的室友揣着同情的目光看着他，就像他知道这段谈话和Jensen期待的相差甚远一样。“没事的。”Jensen保证道，“我很高兴你现在打过来。”

 

“我只有10分钟左右，因为Chad和我马上要参加Adam告诉我们的那个派对。那会很棒的。你能想象吗？一场真正的大学派对！”

 

“我们已经开学三个月了，而你还没参加过一场派对？”Jensen目瞪口呆地问。他已经去的数不清了，几乎周周都有。

 

“不是每个人都像你那样有大把的时间，Jen。有些人真的在用功学习。”

Jared的声音里没有玩笑的意思。

 

“所以，你的意思是我不学习喽？”

 

“你在参加派对，Jensen！一直！我是说我现在才去，只是因为我答应Adam要多去玩一玩。”

 

“我得挂了。”Jensen突然说道。

 

“但是——”Jared开始争辩。Jensen抢在他说完之前挂断了电话。他的一部分期待着Jared能打回来或者发短信，但是他没有。Jensen一直等到凌晨4点，Aldis早就陷入了睡眠，但是始终没有信息发来。Jensen在日出之际睡着了，而Aldis又一次给了他那个同情的眼神。

 

 

 

这个循环持续了几天。Jared迟迟地打进来，谈论着Adam，而Jensen不得不挤出笑声和虚假的赞同。对话既简短又急促，持续到其中一方匆匆的挂断。每一次拨号音在Jensen的耳朵里回响，他的心就随之碎裂几分。

 

有一天Jared完全没有来电。Jensen一等再等，却什么也没等到。终于到了7点，Jensen收到一条短信。

 

__出去度周末。与A和别的一些朋友露营。收不到信号。_ _

 

Jensen倾向于自认为坚强，然而毫无疑问Jared卸下了他所有的防御。一边回复Jared冷漠的短信息，Jensen一边把头埋进枕头，放任沉默的泪水划下脸颊。一切都说得通了。

 

当Jensen醒来，Aldis正坐在他的床边，而Jason正吃光了一盒中餐外卖。“我们给你带了吃的。”Aldis轻轻地说。“中餐。”

 

Jensen点头。“谢谢。”他沉声说。Jason和Aldis都选择不去提起Jensen充血的眼睛，让他感到一阵感激。“周五晚上有什么大计划吗？”

 

“没。”Jason说。“我们打算在这边闲呆着，然后霸占你的空间。”

 

“听起来不错。”Jensen说道，“不确定我还有没有力气去做别的。”

 

“Jen，我不想去探听什么，但是…”Aldis示意他布满泪痕的脸。

 

“我觉得他想要分手。”Jensen凄惨地说，“我是说，我们曾经如此亲近。Mack常常开玩笑说连一根撬棍都不能把我们分开。”发现他是弯的之后，Jason和Aldis从未对他另眼相待。“现在，Jared几乎不和我说话了。即便说，也是讨论那个新认识的家伙，Adam，那个同性恋，Jared生命里绝对完美的 _ _天使__ 。这周末他要和Adam见鬼地去露营了。而且那里‘没有信号’。”Jensen冷笑道。

 

Aldis和Jason盯着他看。“啊哦，”Jason终于发声，“那会很糟。”

 

“是的，”Jensen说道，“糟透了。”

 

 

周一晚上是个分水岭。“他是……他是我最好的朋友。”Jared告诉他，“在我完全迷失的时候，Adam出现了！他无与伦比，Jensen，真的无与伦比。”

 

“那Chad呢？”Jensen问道。 _ _那我呢？那Chris，Steve，Danni，Gen呢？__

 

“Chad人很好，但Adam和我真的有某种感应。”Jensen可以透过话筒看见Jared那快乐的笑容。

  
“我很高兴你找到了挚友。”Jensen撒谎道。

 

“谢谢！”最糟的部分不是Jared正在说的内容，也不是他和Adam的友谊。而是Jared甚至没有意识到自己怎样地伤害了Jensen，这个事实让他彻底心碎。

 

 

 

Jason和Aldis成了Jensen身边的固定成员，很快他认识了Katie Cassidy，自称是Jensen暂时的Gay蜜，因为Danni身在纽约。她容许Jensen在一场和Jared特别生硬的电话之后，倚着她的膝盖入眠。

 

“你该来看看。”一天晚上Jensen直言不讳地说，“我想你了。”

 

“是啊，我也想你了。”Jared说，“但是我不能外出。斯坦福如此严格，以至于我必须非常的用功。但是你可以过来。”

  
“我也得学习。”Jensen抗议道，“而且我已经飞过去过了，三次。”

  
“我来不了。这可是 _ _斯坦福__ 。而你，你知道的，不在斯坦福。”

 

Jensen吃惊地张大了嘴。Jared是那个永远不会 _ _暗示__ Jensen脑袋笨的人。他过去是Jensen坚定不移的支持者、导师和精神支柱。而且经过一番发奋学习之后，Jensen曾经如此自豪于他能够上大学。上的不是常青藤，那又怎么样？Jensen仍记得当自己把录取通知书读给他听的时候，Jared脸上骄傲的微笑。

 

而现在Jared把这些全部扔回他的脸上，叫他傻瓜。“你觉得我很蠢吗？”Jensen低声道。

 

“不，Jen，当然不。我清楚你有多聪明。但是旷课对你比对我更容易一点。我记得有一个周末Adam不在，你可以那时过来。”

 

“你以我为耻吗？”Jensen轻轻地问。“你不想我碰到你 _ _聪明的__ 朋友。你不想让他们看到你有一个白痴的男朋友？”

 

“Jensen，你在说什么！”

 

“Adam知道我的存在吗？”Jensen追问道，“有除了Chad以外的任何人知道我的存在吗？”

 

“Adam知道我有个男朋友。”Jared停顿了下回答道。

 

Jensen点了点头，即便Jared看不见。“好。那么，我有一个重要的化学作业快截止了。”Jensen撒谎道，“所以我得挂了。”

  
“拜，Jen。”

 

“我爱你。”Jensen尝试道。

 

“我也是。”一成不变的语调听起来比平常还要冷漠。

 

 

 

“你应该去见见他。”Aldis建议道，“或许他比自己能够承受的还要想你。如果你和他面对面地见一下，一切都会没事的。”

 

Jensen赞同地点了点头。“嗯，好主意。我会去找他。”他又带着更多笃定重复了一遍，“我会去见他。我爱他，他也爱我。”

 

“精神可嘉。”Katie微笑着说，“去征服他们，牛仔。”

 

Jensen笑容满面地看向她，走到电脑前订了张机票。他感觉比前面几天好了些。

 

 

 

找到斯坦福并不难，而走向Jared的寝室则像是Jensen的本能。他听见里面传来Jared的笑声和另一个声音的哼哼。Jared和Chad可能正在开玩笑。

 

Jensen敲了一下门，再一下。门连着铰链打开，Jared询问道，“是谁？”

 

“是我。”Jensen回答道。

 

“Jensen？”Jared开了门，看着他，脸上不是惊喜，而是困惑，“你为什么在这儿？”

 

“呃，你说我应该来看你。所以……我在这儿。”

 

“Jare，是谁？”另一个男性声音问道。当他意识到那并不是Chad，Jensen的心沉了下去。

 

“只是Jensen，”Jared告诉他，“没事的，Adam。”

 

 _ _只是__ Jensen。 _ _只是__ 他节省下修理吉他的费用，而花了50美元买了快车票来到加州的男友。 _ _只是__ 那个Jared本应该爱着的人，尽管Jensen已经开始质疑这件事了。“嘿！”Jensen有气无力地说。

 

“哦，对了。Jensen，这是Adam。Adam，这是Jensen。”Jared介绍道。

 

Adam挺有魅力的，但Jensen宁愿认为自己更好看一些，“很高兴认识你。”

 

“我也是。”Adam和他握了握手，脸上挂着和Jared一样明亮友好的笑容。就像是他们是天作之合。

 

“哦，进来吧！”Jared说，“我们只是在闲聊。”

 

Jensen吞咽了一下，“Chad在哪儿？”

 

“不知道。”Adam和Jared异口同声。他们相视而笑，而Jensen如鲠在喉。

 

Jared坐在书桌前，而Adam正躺在Jared的床上，所以Jensen尴尬地靠在了门边。“嗯，Jared？我能和你说会儿话吗？”

 

“好啊，当然，”Jared期待地看着他。

 

Jensen一瞥Adam，“单独的？”

 

Adam露出一个明亮的、明显的笑容，“我去拿点苏打水。”

 

“给我带一瓶？”Jared问道。

 

“当然。Jensen呢？”

“不用了。”Jensen僵硬地说，没有目送着Adam离开。

 

“是什么事这么重要，让你飞来这里？”Jared问道。

 

Jensen在他的床上坐下。Adam留下的压痕仍然使床单起皱，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

Jared抬了抬头示意“继续”。Jensen颤抖的吸了口气，被Jared打断，“真的吗，Jen，我还有别的事要做。”

 

“我应该离开吗？”Jensen口是心非地提出。

 

“不，就把它解决。”

 

 _ _好的，我会的__ 。Jensen眼眶发潮，“我觉得我们应该分手。”

 

Jared的不耐烦化成了困惑，“不我们不分。”

 

“Jared，”Jensen更加坚定地重复，“我要和你分手。”

 

“不，Jensen，拜托。你累了，你刚刚经过了一场很长的旅行——”

 

“一场你不愿意为我而赴的旅行”Jensen低声指出，“我仓促地栽进这场吓得我魂不附体的恋爱。我失去了Tom，几乎失去了我的父亲。而且我吓坏了。但是我爱你。每一次你打过来我都会微笑。但是Jared——”他叹了口气，努力咽下阻在喉口的硬块，“我要结束它。”

 

“为什么？”Jared问道，“你为什么这样对我们？这样 _ _对我__ ？”

 

 _ _总是关于你自己，不是吗。__ “你只是——你不能理解我的心情。”

 

“我能！我保证。”Jared绝望地说，“我打电话给你告诉你每一件事情！”

 

“你告诉我Adam。”Jensen哽咽，“而且你两次说我蠢。你从没问过我的一天，我的学习， _ _我__ 的感受。我被打碎了，Jared，你伤我这么深。”

 

“我不是故意的。”Jared喃喃道，“你这么敏感并不是我的错。”他猛地捂住了嘴，“上帝，Jen，我不是那个意思。”

 

“你从来都不是那个意思！但它发生了，一次又一次。你伤了我的心，甚至都没有注意到。你是个麻木不仁的混蛋，我 _ _恨__ 你。”Jensen抹了抹眼睛，泪水中滚烫的愤怒和悲伤交织在一起。“因为 _ _很显然__ 你更乐意和跟弯的人呆在一起。对不起，原谅我受够了当同性恋！”每一丝不安全感从Jensen的口中汹涌而出，“所以和Adam玩的开心。”

 

“Adam？但是我们没有在一起。我是说，在露营里发生的是一回事但是——”Jared僵住了，“当我没说。”

 

“露营的时候发生了什么？”Jensen问道，“告诉我！”

 

“Jensen，那只是喝醉了犯的错误，不代表什么。”

 

“告诉我！”

 

“一个吻，Jensen，只有这样。”Jared拔高音调，“那什么也不代表！我们都喝醉了！”

 

“他亲了你，对吗？”Jensen试图减轻这件事带来的痛苦，“Adam主动的！”

 

Jared悲哀地看着他，“我只是——我想念你，Jen，但没法打给你或者看到你，而酒精，我不知道，它淡却了我的顾忌！我很孤独而他在那儿！”

 

“哦，真对不起我不在那儿。我应该早点过来，因为我从来不学习，对吧？我只是参加派对。因为我上了一所糟糕的大学，所以我有 _ _大把__ 的时间。我应该仅仅把我的生命贡献给你，对吗？因为你 _ _如此出色__ 地帮助了我！”

 

“我很抱歉！”

 

“你是个撒谎的混蛋！”Jensen高声叫道，“你怎么敢！你 _ _吻了__ 别人！”

 

Jared怒目而视，“他是同性恋！而你是双性恋！我怎么知道你没有在和一些姑娘偷偷交往？”

 

“因为我很 _ _忠诚__ ！”Jensen再次拔高音量，“你到底有没有注意到我又多么爱你？我为你做了什么？你觉得，在我做了这一切之后， _ _我不忠诚__ ？”Jensen吸了吸鼻子，“我早应该知道你在劈腿。那么明显。但是我只是以为……我以为你足够爱我而忠心不二。看来我错了，因为我 _ _这么该死的蠢__ ！”

 

“Jen——”

 

Jensen甩头，眼泪终于落到脸颊上。“我们结束了。”Jensen朝门外走去。

 

Jared抓住了他的手臂，“别这样，Jen。”

 

Jensen挣开他的手，“已成定局。”他打开门，回头看了一眼Jared，“还有别叫我Jen。你亲吻另一个家伙的时候，就已经见鬼的失去了那个权力。”他的手握紧了门把。

 

“别关门，”Jared乞求道，“你怎么敢关门。”

 

Jensen砰地摔上门，跑出了建筑，泪水在脸上泛滥成灾。

 

 

 

Jensen拿手机地图找到了最近的酒吧，离斯坦福的外围几个街道远。他踏进这个充斥着大学生的昏暗建筑，磕磕绊绊地走向吧台。“我需要把自己灌醉。”Jensen毫无隐瞒地说。

 

那个酒保让他想起了Gen，“你到21岁了吗？”

 

Jensen坦诚地摇了摇头，“但是我——分手了，拜托，我需要这个。”

 

她皱了皱眉。“我为你分手感到难过，甜心。”她把一杯酒推到柜台的一端，“如果有人问起，说你已经21了。这样我才不会丢掉我的工作。”

 

Jensen点点头，灌入一杯接着一杯的酒，直到他已经醉的看不清，更重要的是，麻木到感觉不到失去Jared的痛苦。

 

当他在校园里游荡时，Jensen又一次落下泪来。他无处可去。他的航班明早才飞，而现在订酒店又已经太晚。人行道的尽头有一张长椅，而Jensen猛地倒在了上面。风很冷，但不足以阻止他沉入睡眠。他渐渐睡着，直到一只手摇晃他的肩膀。

 

“Ackles。你不能睡在长椅上。”

 

Jensen惺忪地睁开眼，“Ch’d？”

 

“嘿，混蛋。我听说了Jared的事。”

 

Jensen清醒过来。“他伤了我的心，不是，我，错”。Jensen含糊不清的说。

 

“我没有责怪你。”Chad保证到，“而且我准备带你去暖和点的地方。”

 

“谢，了。”

 

Chad几乎是扛着Jensen，走到校园外面一点儿的公寓楼，“我的朋友住在这里。她会照顾你的。”

 

一个长相甜美的褐发女孩打开了门，“你好，Jensen。我是Sandy McCoy。”

 

Jensen尝试着挥挥手，随即倒在了Chad身上。

 

“Sandy，来搭把手！”Chad祈求道。Sandy翻了个白眼，帮着把Jensen扶进了房间，让他躺在客卧的床上，露出一个难过的微笑，“我会让你睡一会儿，甜心。你看上去需要睡眠。”

 

Jensen昏睡过去。

 

 

 

当他醒来时，迎面一阵剧烈的头痛和嘴里灰土般的味道。钟表上显示着9点。起床还太早。有人在床边留下了止痛药和一杯水，Jensen心怀感激地咽下。

 

当他几乎要重新沉入睡眠，听见一个声音大喊大叫，Sandy的声音正试图安抚这个愤怒的男人。

 

“我知道他在里面，Sandy！这是Chad唯一可能带他来的地方！”

 

“Jared，冷静！他不在里面！”

 

“你在撒谎，”Jared高声叫道，“让我见我的男友，求你，Sandy。”

 

“最近一次我听说他是你的前男友。”Chad纠正说，“你真的伤到他了。”

 

“免得你忘记是 _ _他__ 甩了 _ _我__ 。”

 

“你伤害了他，Jared。”Sandy放缓声音说，“你出轨了。”

 

“让我进去。”Jared乞求道。Jensen因为他声音里的悲伤而心碎。“我爱他。我想和他谈谈。”

 

“不，Jared。”Sandy坚决地说，“他需要一点空间。”

 

“所以他就在里面！”

 

“Jared Padalecki，你 _ _不__ 能朝我大吼大叫。”Sandy毫不动摇地说，“他是在里面，睡掉他的宿醉。”

 

“Jensen喝醉了？”

 

“是啊。我昨晚发现他酩酊大醉，在公园长椅上啜泣。”Chad冷酷地说。

 

“你为什么不站在我这边？”Jared不解道，“你是我最好的朋友。”

 

“喔抱歉，”Chad冷笑道，“我以为 _ _Adam__ 才是你最好的朋友。你看，那个在你心里超过朋友和男朋友的人？打给他，他会站在你这边。”

 

“我没有把他看得比你们更重。”

 

“但是你为了他放弃了Jensen。”Sandy说，“而且甚至没有发觉。你知道自从你认识了他，你和我们说过几句话？你以前总是坐在那张沙发上，喋喋不休你的男友有多棒。那又恼人又黏腻，但是我宁可付出一切去换那个人回来。你几乎不和我们说话了。”

 

“所以，然后呢？你们希望我和Adam分开？”

 

 _ _哦上帝，他在和Adam约会__ 。Jensen明白过来。他的呼吸变得艰难。

 

Sandy抽了抽鼻子，“我只想要我的那个Jared回来。如果Adam和他一起回来，没事的。只是别把我们从你的生活中剥离开来。”

 

“Sandy——”

 

“你该离开了。”Chad不容置疑地说。

 

“告诉他我爱他。”Jared恳求道，“告诉他我不会放弃的。”

 

“再见，Jared。”Sandy说道，声音里流露出悲伤的痕迹。“我希望你能弥补这一团糟。”

 

“Jensen！”Jared大叫起来，“我爱你！我爱你，求你，出来吧，让我解释！Adam什么都不是，什么都不是！”

 

“离开这儿，Jared。”Chad出声。

 

“这段感情还没结束。”

 

 _ _结束了__ ，Jensen在心里说， _ _它结束了__ 。

 

 

 

几个小时的哭泣和缓解宿醉的睡眠之后，Jensen决定去寻找Jared。或许他们能坐下来，谈一谈。Jared可以辩解说Adam对他毫不重要，而他深爱着Jensen。然后他会告诉Jensen他有多么聪明，他愿意十倍地投入他们的感情，包括去探望他和绝不在5分钟内抛弃他们的通话。

 

他深呼吸了几下，尽可能地让自己看起来像样一点。校园很大，但是Jensen知道Jared的教室在哪儿，慢慢地向大致的方向走过去。

 

Jensen轻易地找到了Jared的身影。他高出众人，蓬松的头发不断地从耳后落下来。Jensen渴望能伸手把他的头发从他的眼前拨开。Jared沮丧地弓着身子，眼下挂着两圈黑色。 _ _是我害的__ ，Jensen懊悔地想着。他推开人群，靠近Jared，想要把他抱进怀中。

 

某人比他先到。Adam伸出手臂挂在Jared身上，而他现在的前男友僵在原地，慢慢地靠近Adam的怀里。Jensen一片片碎裂开来。内疚夹杂着怒火让他的双手握拳。Jared展开一个微笑，抬起头来，遇见了Jensen的双眼，而他的微笑滑了下去。Jensen的眼神在Jared和Adam环住他肩膀的手臂上闪烁。Jared朝他走来，Jensen扭头就跑。他没有准备好听Jared和Adam的新恋情如何。

 

 

 

在回家的航班上，Jensen没有哭。在回到自己的寝室，在Katie的安抚下陷入沉睡的时候，他没有哭。在翘了课撕碎每一张自己和Jared的合影的时候，他没有哭。在他删除Jared的短信、无视他的来电的时候，他没有哭。

 

几天以来，Jensen都没有哭。但接着他找到了Jared临行前送给他的小布偶熊。“你不能拥抱我了，”Jared说，“但是你可以抱着这只小熊。显然他没有我那么舒服，但只是个代替品。”

 

Jensen亲吻他，微笑起来。“显而易见。爱你。”

 

“也爱你，Jensen。胜过世间的一切。”

 

Jensen哀悼那些时刻，有着轻松的对话和无穷无尽的爱恋。然后他开始痛哭，当他意识到他们再不会有那样的时刻。

 

他拥有的已经足够到永远。

 

 

 

经历了一整周悲哀的绝望之后，Jensen打给了Danni。响了一声，她就立刻接起电话，就像她知道Jensen正在遭受痛苦一样。“嘿，甜心。”

 

“Danni，”Jensen呜咽着说，“我们分手了。”

 

“噢，不，”Danni伤感地说，“宝贝，为什么？”

 

“他碰到了别的人。”Jensen哭出声，“他说我蠢。他不断地把我推开，而我再也受不了。我只是做不到，Danni。”

 

Danni在电话那头发出安抚的嘘声，当Jensen断断续续地发出大声的抽噎，并哽咽着喘气。他哭得昏天黑地，以至于几乎没有听清她说了什么。“修好我，”Jensen乞求道，“治好我。”

 

“我会的。”Danni承诺道，“你可以相信我。”

 

Jensen抽了抽鼻子，擦掉最后一滴眼泪，“我要打给Chris。”

 

“他只会冲你大嚷大叫，威胁要揍扁Jared。”Danneel告诉Jensen。

 

“或许我正需要那个。”Jensen情绪低落，“我觉得我需要你们全部。”

 

“是啊，”Danni赞同道，“但是我觉得你需要一个人胜过我们所有。”

 

“他离开了。”Jensen呜咽着，“永远。”

 

“哦，甜心，”Danni和他一起哭了起来。

 

 

 

隔天的最后一节课后，当Jensen到家，Danni和Chris正坐在他的床上。“嗨，Jensen，”Danneel冲他打招呼，“你想去吃晚餐吗？”

 

“你们在这儿干嘛？”Jensen惊呼。

 

“嗯，我们听说你刚刚遭遇了一场惨痛的分手，”Chris开玩笑说。“所以我们带着啤酒和同情来了。而且我们甚至会允许你请我们吃晚餐。”

 

Jensen不情愿地笑起来。“我们能叫外卖吗？”

 

Chris微笑起来，“披萨？”

 

“听起来不错。”Jensen蜷缩起来靠在Danni的身边。她比Jensen要小些，所以他很难把自己埋进她的怀抱。不像Jared，又高又大，能把Jensen像是一个泰迪熊似的裹在怀里。

 

他的眼睛湿润了。他想念Jared的拥抱。他怀抱着Jensen的方式，让他充满安全感，是最让他想念Jared的部分之一。

 

披萨送到了，被沉默着吃光。Jensen几乎没有尝到意大利辣香肠的味道；他沉浸在记忆里——充满了榛色眼睛和酒窝的记忆。

 

“我爱他，深爱着。”Jensen流出眼泪，“我爱他而我疯狂地想念他。”

 

Chris抹掉Jensen毫无知觉溢出眼眶的一滴眼泪。“我很抱歉。”Chris呢喃道，“我知道你以为会是那样，你知道……”

 

“永远，”Jensen补完了他没说完的话，“我以为我们会永远在一起。”

 

“会没事的，”Danni向他保证，“事情会好起来的。”

 

“你怎么能确定？”Jensen问道，“如果我犯了有生以来最大的错误呢？”

 

“你不能爬回他身边，”Chris严厉地说，“他伤害了你。他应该把他的屁股挪到这儿来，竭尽全力地大喊他爱你。”

 

Jensen困倦地叹了口气，蜷缩到他的朋友们之间，“我觉得我应该睡一觉。”

 

Danneel和Chris躺倒在他身侧，“你的床太小了。”Chris咕哝道，“我们躺不下。”

 

“闭嘴Chris。”Danni说，“我们要抱在一起，温暖又亲密，对嘛Chris？”

 

“是啊，超级温暖，”Chris慢吞吞地讽刺道，“我会变得全身毛茸茸暖洋洋。”

 

Jensen轻笑，一个真心实意的笑容浮现在他的脸上。“噢，Chris，我也爱你。”

 

“去睡觉，Ackles。”

 

Jensen也这么做了。

 

 

Jared的电话和短信不断地出现。每一次他的名字显示在屏幕上，Chris都要怒目而视。“屏蔽他，”Chris建议。

 

“嗯，我会的。”Jensen撒谎道。无论看见Jared无穷无尽的电话让他多难受，知道Jared不能打给他只会让事情变得更糟。他会不再尝试，放弃Jensen，然后笔直地跑进Adam敞开的怀中。

 

在铃声响起第一百次的时候，Jensen接起了电话。“别再打给我。”他精疲力竭地说。

 

“除非你让我解释。”

 

“不。”Jensen挂断了通话，把手机塞到床垫底下。他不想现在处理这件事。Jensen不能永远推迟这些摞成山的论文和作业。他一直装病不去上课，但这也必须结束了。Jensen拒绝一直躲藏下去，只因为一场伤心的分手。

 

隔天当他走进化学教室，Jensen深吸一口气，露出一个微笑。 _ _是时候从头开始了__ ，他在心里说， _ _是时候继续向前了__ 。

 


	2. There’s No One But You/无可取代

Jared觉得他快死了。他身体里的每根骨头都像灌了铅，他的眼睛几乎没法眨动，它们因为眼泪变得那么干涩。 _ _全剧终了__ ，Jared确信道。再有没有什么能阻止Jared与这个世界切断联系。去他妈的斯坦福，去他妈的他的未来。Jared失去了Jensen而就他而言，Jared不想要一个没有Jensen参与其中的未来。

 

Jensen不想要成为Jensen未来中的一部分了。只要Jensen知道Jared欺骗了他。当Jared意识到他在做什么时一阵反胃并不重要。当Adam开始回吻他时Jared立即推开了他也并不重要。所有的东西都无所谓了，因为Jared主动地亲了一个不是Jensen的人。

 

Chad禁止Adam进入他们房间，也不准Jared去找他，哪怕是去揍他一拳。Adam第一次打电话来时，Jared接起来就对着手机麦克风喊道，“你毁了我的生活！”，无视掉Adam的道歉。Jared再也没接过第二次。

 

“太惨了，”Chad终于说道，“我真是要被你气死了，因为你伤害了Jensen，但是你是我的朋友。而这个——眼睁睁看你这样太痛苦了，老兄。”

 

“我不在乎。”

 

“你会被退学的。”

 

“不在乎。”

 

Chad叹了口气。“如果你只是躺在床上，你完全没机会把Jensen争取回来。”

 

“如果我去上课，全部拿A，我也没机会。他恨我，而那就结束了一切。他 _ _应该__ 恨我的。Jensen应该蔑视我。”

 

“他应该的，”Chad附和道，而Jared缩了缩身子。“但事情是这样的，Padalecki。他并不。他爱你。他全身上下每根骨子里都爱你而你这么严重的伤了他，我打赌他几乎和一样惨兮兮的难过。但是你 _ _必须__ 试一试。你不能放弃他。你在抛弃一个比——比一切都重要的东西！”

 

Jared弱弱地点了点头。“我该怎么开始？”

 

Chad合上了他的电脑，注视着Jared。“我想你需要休个假。”

 

 

 

Jared降落在德州时已经是深夜了。唯一的一班航班抵达时间很晚，但是Jared不想比他现在更耽搁了。是时候和Jensen解决问题了。

 

Jared之前从来没去过Jensen的校园，他完全不知道从哪开始。Jared记得Jensen告诉过他他的宿舍在哪，以及他的房间号。 _ _他在暗示我来看他，__ Jared恍然大悟。他当时没怎么专心听Jensen讲话，因为他有一篇历史论文的要交。

 

Jared抹掉了他脸上的眼泪。“我就是个混蛋。”

 

“是的。”一个声音同意道。

 

Jared猛地转身。“Chris？你在这里做什么？”

 

“Well，我最好的朋友刚才心都碎了。你看，他的男朋友出轨了。当然还有其他事情。”Chris朝他低吼道，而他想起来Jensen提醒过他Chris的保护欲有多强。

 

“这是喝醉的错。”Jared细弱蚊蝇。

 

“还有所有那些你撇开Jensen和Adam相处的时候？你说他笨的时候？ _ _那些__ 都是喝醉的错？”

 

“我在试图找到我自己的生活！”Jared大声说道。“我以为大学就是一切而且在直到我失去了Jensen我才知道大学并不重要。和Jensen比起来没有什么是重要的，可惜我靠失去他才明白这个道理。Chris，拜托，我求求你。我犯了一个可怕的——许多个可怕的——错误。我想要试着改正它们。让我和他谈谈，而如果他叫我滚远点，”Jared吞咽着，“我会的。但是我需要和他谈谈。”

 

Chris看起来依旧比一头斗牛还生气。“他在派对，”Chris说道。“就在校园边上那个大房子里。你不会错过它的；那里到处挤满了车和人。”

 

Jared点了点头。“好的。”

 

“来吧，我开车送你。”Chris仔细地打量着他。“但是你最好遵守你的诺言。”

 

“任何事都不能让我失言。”Jared保证道。

 

Chris把他送到了派对，他是对的。到处都是音乐和私家车，音乐震天响得Jared发誓连地面都在颤抖。“他在里面？”

 

“他应该在，”Chris说道。“你最好许愿他还没遇见别的什么人。”

 

“相信我，我只能想到这个。”

 

Jared跟在Chris身后和他一起推开了门。“我没看见他。”

 

“噢真的吗？我完全预期着我走进房间后5秒钟你就可以找到他。”Chris嘲讽地回答道。

 

Jared心虚地瞪了他一眼。“你能帮我找找他吗？”

 

Chris翻了个白眼。“好吧，我们分开。如果我看见他就打电话给你。”

 

Chris朝另一个方向走去，而Jared试着挤过旋转着舞蹈的大学生们。Jared努力想黑进他的Jensen-雷达，用来四处搜寻他的前男友。

 

令人惊讶的是寻找花了不少时间。倒不是说他指望着立即就能见到Jensen，但是他没想到这会超过10分钟。在15分钟后，Jared开始觉得Jensen不在这里，是Chris骗了他。但是有什么东西被他的眼角捕捉到。一个漂亮的金发姑娘正用她的胳膊挽住另一个人的胳膊。

 

 _ _Jensen__ 的胳膊。

 

Jared这辈子从来没这么生气过。那个金发妞 _ _怎么敢__ 碰属于Jared的人！

 

 _ _曾经属于__ Jared的人。Jensen不再是他的了。如果Jensen和别人呆在一起更开心……那就这样吧。但是Jared注视着他们俩，怒火很快褪成了极度的悲伤。他大老远飞过来完全是徒劳无功。

 

就在他准备转身的时候他听见Chad的声音在脑袋里响起，告诉他在还没尝试之前不要放弃。

 

Jared深深呼吸了一口，然后径直走向Jensen。翠绿的眼睛抬起来对上了他的，有那么一瞬间Jared的世界都静止了。“Jensen，”Jared叹息道。Jensen离他太远了不可能听见，但是从他脸色瞬间苍白来看Jared知道Jensen看见他了。

 

Jared带着重新涌入的力气推开人潮，那个金发女孩保护性地跨到Jensen前。她至少比他矮一个头，但是眼刀让人毛骨悚然。Jared的脚步蹒跚起来，但哪怕Jensen的新炮友都没有放弃他。

 

“嗨，”Jared走到他前男友身边时低语道。

 

Jensen一拳头揍在他的脸上。

 

Jared捂住了他的鼻子，感觉它微微出血。这婊子养的疼，Jared带痛喘着气说道，“我活该的。”

 

“你比这活该的多了去了。”Jensen不会让他好过。

 

“我知道。”Jared吸了吸鼻子，努力阻止血流出来。

 

“Jared。”这是个平淡而毫无感情的陈述句，Jared从没听过他这么冷淡的语气。“你为什么在这里？”

 

Jared因为他自己回复的答案而心脏狂跳。“我来道歉。”

 

“那么说对不起然后走吧。”那个金发女孩嘶声道。

 

“没关系的，Katie，”Jensen抚慰道。“就去找Aldis玩吧。”

 

“玩？你现在就是这么称呼性爱的？”那个女孩打趣道。为什么Jensen的女朋友要和别人上床？

 

“噢，快去操他吧，”Jensen开玩笑地接话。她轻轻拍了拍他，然后朝Jared瞪了最后恶意满满的一眼。

 

“那是谁？”Jared怯怯地问。

 

“Katie。她是个忠诚的朋友，过去的这几天一直是个安慰。”Jensen瞪了他一眼。“某个混蛋伤了我的心，你知道。”

 

“Jensen，对不起，”Jared恳求道。“我爱你。我搞砸了，我搞砸了这么多次，我对不起你。我会跪在地上求你的，Jensen，我发誓我会的。我会用尽全身力气大声尖叫Jensen Ackles是第一个也是唯一一个我会 _ _永远__ 深爱的男人。我会花我余下的生命向你证明。”

 

“Jared，停下来。”

 

“Jensen，不，我不能。你是对的。你做了我们两人份的努力。你扛着这段感情。爱情是个双向道可我忘记了这一点。你改变了那么多，不顾一切的争取。你是对的。你比我冒了不知大了多少的风险，而你还愿意和我在一起。你能有——应该有——一百次甩掉我的机会。但是你没有。当你和我分手的时候，不是你放弃了我。是我放弃了我们。我应该跟着你追到走廊去的。我根本不应该让你离开。我应该在你关上门的那一刻就重新打开它。但是我没有。而我为此恨我自己，尤其如果那是我失去你的原因的话。”

 

“你早在这之前就失去我了，”Jensen轻声说道。“你在不爱我的那一刻就失去我了。”

 

“可是我爱你！”

 

“你表现的方式非常有趣。”Jensen怒视着他，而Jared向前探去，想要触碰他。Jensen畏缩着躲开了。而Jared觉得他真的要吐了。

 

Jensen的眼睛噙着眼泪熠熠闪光。Jared因为把他弄哭而感到反胃，而且他有一种预感，这不是第一次。“别哭，Jensen，求你别哭。”

 

Jensen擦了擦他的脸，发出一声哀痛的哽咽声，眼泪还在顺着他的脸颊滑落。“我停不下来。”

 

Jared凑上去把Jensen拉入他的怀抱。Jensen没有回抱住他，但是他的身体陷进了Jared的怀里，他没有推开他。Jared把这视作胜利。他在Jensen的背上抚慰地揉着圆，轻柔地吻了吻他的眼角。“我很抱歉。我很抱歉我伤害了你。我很抱歉我忽视了你。我很抱歉我没去争取。我爱你。你完全想象不到我有多爱你，因为我从来没表达出来过。我应该这么做的。”

 

“你做过，Jay，”Jensen在他怀里说道。“你表达过。我想，也许有一点点，你只是忘记了那应该是什么样的。我也忘了。”他轻轻地捧住了Jared的脸。“我猜我们得做一些努力，嗯？”

 

Jared酸涩地笑了笑。“我这么容易就被原谅了吗？”

 

“不，”Jensen说道。“你还得用做爱补偿我。”

 

Jared扬了扬眉毛，而Jensen叹了口气。“我还没气消。关于彼此我们得好好谈一谈，还有，呃——”

 

“Adam，”Jared替他说完。“我完全准备好和你谈谈了。我会和他完全切断关系，我会的。不用要求我。”

 

“我不是打算要求你那个，”Jensen说道。“我知道你们很合得来。但是答应我件事，Jared。”

 

“任何事。”

 

“别——别和他单独相处。和其他 _ _不是__ Adam的人一起相处。打电话给我。还有别在10分钟之后就挂断电话然后跑去和另一个男孩在一起。尤其别是一个‘可爱的’同志。”

 

“他没有你可爱。”Jared玩笑般的呢喃道。Jensen亲了亲他。

 

“我要狠狠踹你的屁股，然后你要操我的屁股，然后我们再来谈谈原谅的事情。”

 

Jared笑着把Jensen包裹在一个熊抱里。这一次，Jensen也抱紧了他。

 

 

 

Jared踢开了楼上紧闭着的其中一间卧室。“所有人都在这里做过。”Jensen告诉过他。音乐响到足以震动房子，但是在门后就变得模糊起来。

 

Jared抵着Jensen的嘴唇笑了起来。他们在走上楼梯时他拒绝把嘴从Jensen的唇上移开。Jensen在唇齿间轻吟着，拼命地紧紧抓住Jared的头发。“我爱你，”Jensen吐息道，“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”Jared回应道。他把头埋进Jensen的脖颈里，大口呼吸着。“而且我需要你。”

 

“我也需要你，”Jensen一路拉着Jared，把他推到床上。“可是，Padalecki先生，我不知道我还有没有荣幸骑你。”

 

Jared发出低吟。“Jen，你最好表现得好一些。”

 

Jensen表现很好。

 

 

 

“我很抱歉。”Jared又说了一次。Jensen叹了口气。

 

“Jare，我不想谈。”

 

Jared的一根手指游走在Jensen的胸前。“我们必须得谈。你是对的。我犯浑了。”

 

“Jay——”

 

“别抵赖。随便怎么说你那套关于‘你’的事情，假装这不是我的错。好像有一部分应该怪罪于你。但是你没有责任。这是我的错。是我干的。而我很抱歉。再一次。”

 

“这都过去了。好吧，Jay，”Jensen承认道，“这几乎是你的错。但是人们都犯错误，对吧？而且我爱你，所以我能原谅你。我们得停止回忆那些过去的事情，而开始想想我们现在该怎么做。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

Jensen笑了。“我们都得为这段关系努力了，宝贝。”

 

“我能做到，”Jared立即说道，“我发誓。我每周末都会飞到这里。而且我会尽我所能打你电话，打到你屏蔽我的号码。我永远，永远也不会停止努力争取这段关系。在我曾失去它后，绝不会。”

 

Jensen缩在Jared怀里，Jared的胳膊紧紧地搂住他。Jensen在他的双臂里，而Jared永远也不想放手。“我猜那暂时能行得通，”Jensen说道，“我只是——只是，遵守你的诺言，好吗？”

 

“当然。”Jared蹭着Jensen的鼻子。“我现在能吻你吗？”

 

“嗯，那再好不过了，”Jensen把他的双唇贴上Jared的。“我想一整天都这么做。”

 

“你不是一个人。”

 

 

 

Jensen在机场与Jared紧紧相拥。“我多希望你不需要走。”

 

“我——，”Jared吻了他。“——也不想走。”

 

Jensen舒服地依偎在他手臂了。“你降落了就打电话。还有替我谢谢Chad。”

 

“什么我都答应。”

 

“再保证我一件事情，Jared。”

 

Jared亲着Jensen的额头。“什么我都答应。”

 

“永远。”

 

Jared凝视着Jensen的双眼。“我保证。”

 


End file.
